The Hollow Warning
by Vamphire
Summary: They warned Ichigo, but he did not listen to the Hollow Warning... - shounen-ai, hints of yaoi


**Title:** The Hollow Warning - a "Bleach" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** June 13, 2010 at 21 34

**Pairings:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai with hints of yaoi and MPreg (thanks to funga-fu-fu for the warning). If you don't know what those mean, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

It all started with a warning.

* * *

_"Remember Ichigo, don't fraternize with the enemy, especially with the Arankaru and Vaizado; it will have serious consequences if you do."_

_Bullshit, _Ichigo thought to himself. _ If they were really serious about warning me, they would explain _why_ I had to avoid being friendly with those borderline creatures_.

_Besides, I am a Vaizado too. It doesn't matter if I hang out with non-Shinigami._

_They don't control me._

Oh but how sadly mistaken Ichigo was in ignoring the warning...

* * *

You see, any male with Hollow powers had a unique ability. It was a terrible power, one that Soul Society realized with grave consequences back when Vaizados were still welcome in Soul Society. Of course, once Shinigamis discovered what Hollow powers did to male Shinigamis, they immediately banned the Vaizados from Soul Society.

Everyone said the Vaizados were banned from Soul Society because of the dark arts they practiced to give themselves Hollow powers, but the captains and the old Shinigami knew the truth...

* * *

But this had nothing to do with Ichigo - at least, nothing to do with Ichigo when he was first warned of the dangers of fraternizing with non-Shinigamis. Though Ichigo soon forgot the warning when he met someone interesting.

* * *

Grimmjow was intriguing. He was a Arankaru, but he had a good heart hidden under his gruff interior. Plus, he was a good fighter.

It was like someone had duplicated Ichigo and made him a Hollow-turned-Arankaru.

* * *

Actually, it was quite ironic, looking at the origins of the two - one beginning as a Hollow and gaining Shinigami powers later, whereas another beginning as a Shinigami and gaining Hollow powers later.

But enough about that - back to the story about Grimmjow and Ichigo.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo fought a lot after the Hollow-Shinigami wars. Their "spars" were fierce and often ended with one of them critically injured. But gradually, they found themselves falling for each other.

Well, it was all subconscious "falling in love" stuff. The two involved didn't realize their attraction to each other until a spar deteriorated - quickly.

* * *

It started with a sword fight.

Clashing soul cutters created sparks that lingered in the air as the two moved in a blur around the forest clearing. But both soul cutters were lost, flying in an arc through the air as the two opponents disarmed each other at the same time.

Fists punched, legs swinging to try to injure. It was a dance of limbs, blocking, punching, dodging, kicking, sidestepping - moving back, moving forward - swinging from side to side in a precise way across the clearing until one managed to pin the other against a tree.

* * *

It started with a tree.

Grimmjow managed to back Ichigo into a tree, pinning him there with his body. Smirking, Grimmjow leaned forward to taunt Ichigo some more.

Somehow, that leaning forward turned into a kiss.

That kiss turned into a groping session.

That groping session turned into a full make-out session.

And you know where that leads.

* * *

Three months later, Grimmjow and Ichigo were officially a couple. At least, it was "official" because Rukia caught them when she returned from her visit to Soul Society - and she told everyone what happened.

Or at least she told Renji who told everyone else.

But that wasn't the problem.

Okay, maybe it _was_ a problem. Ichigo had to constantly run from his wanna-be "suitors." He didn't know that he was this popular among the Shinigami. Though what scared him the most was the fact that his "suitors" weren't women. Oh no, they were entirely composed of men.

...stop laughing. When Kenpachi chases after you with a sword while declaring his intentions of being your eternal lover and opponent, you can laugh at the situation then...

But that wasn't the entire problem. The problem was that Ichigo had been waking up early every morning for the past fortnight only to run to the bathroom and throw up last night's dinner into the toilet.

Maybe you can see where this is going now...

* * *

Ichigo decided he could no longer ignore what weird things were happening to his body, so he decided to visit someone who _might_ know what they are doing.

Of course, he had forgotten how annoying Urahara could be.

* * *

When Ichigo finally had gotten Urahara to stop laughing - seriously, he was laughing and rolling on the floor when Ichigo explained what was going on between Grimmjow, the vomiting, and the "suitors" - Urahara told Ichigo the worst possible thing he could ever say.

"Ichigo, you are pregnant."

* * *

It turned out that men with Hollow and Shinigami powers could impregnate another man. Especially another man with Hollow-Shinigami powers.

Knowing this, Soul Society leaders tried to warn Ichigo of the danger without explicitly saying it - after all, they couldn't let the knowledge leak out to the lower level Shinigami - but it wasn't enough. Ichigo just _had_ to be gay (or maybe bisexual, but he was definitely gay at least) and to fall for an _Arankaru_ on top of that.

Oh well... at least they had tried.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Everything is OOC because I haven't read __Bleach__ for about a year to two years before today _(the day the story was written),_ and I only got as far as Orihime being kidnapped to Hueco Mundo..._

_Anyways, back on topic..._

_This was written during a duration over three hours long; I tend to get sidetracked (not good when I'm doing my homework, like I should be right now). So sorry for abrupt changes in tone; that's my wandering attention's fault._

_But if you're still reading this AN, thank you for sticking through my bizarre story. I really do appreciate it each time someone reads my stories, even if I don't say much (unless you review - then I just respond to what you wrote)._

_

* * *

_

_Source of Inspiration for the Story:_ A Fanfiction named _The Pink Pill_ on FanFiction (dot com) - I was wondering what would happen if there was something to make MPreg possible in the Bleach world, and my mind somehow decided that Arankaru have the awesome ability to impregnate other men.


End file.
